


Once the lid is off

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Investigating a cold case meant leaving nothing about a victim’s life unexplored.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Once the lid is off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2019's, 12 Days of Christmas challenge.

When someone made that decision to ask for a cold case to be reopened, the lid couldn't always be put back on properly. 

Lilly Rush sat on the floor of the cold case file room, away from prying eyes and ears, and slowly packed the files back into the box. There were a lot more now and the lid only just fit back on. Secrets which had been buried for years had been dug up and unearthed by Rush and her team.

They were good at what they did. 

Painfully good. 

When a family member or relative came through those doors and begged for them to take just one more look into their loved ones death, they had no idea what Rush could end up uncovering. Something about them or someone else they cared about. 

Wives could learn that husbands had something to do with the death of their childhood sweetheart, and lifelong friendships destroyed when affairs and indiscretions came to light. Sometimes the catastrophic cracks they caused in people's lives turned out to have nothing to do with the death being investigated. But there was never any way to know that when they started. 

Rush pushed the lid down one more time and heaved the box up onto the shelf. Somehow, she had to believe it was all still worth it. 


End file.
